


Slip Up [podfic]

by viceandvirtue



Series: podfics [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: (It was horrible I could cry), (eventually) - Freeform, Abuse, Abuse of Authority, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arcobaleno!Harry, BAMF Harry Potter, BAMF Skull De Mort, Child Soldiers, Cloud Flame Harry Potter, Cloud Flame temper, Do Not Touch a Cloud's People, Don't Post To Another Site, Gen, Harry has PTSD and a host of issues, Harry is Skull, I have headcanons about Inverted Clouds okay, Inverted Cloud Harry Potter, Major character death - Freeform, Master of Death Harry Potter, No worries, Not Epilogue Compliant, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic length undetermined, Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, Skull!Harry, THIS IS GETTING REWRITTEN AS IT IS EDITED, Team as Family, The Arcobaleno are dysfunctional but they're family, The War was worse than canon, The problem is about to find itself entirely eradicated, Torture, Voldemort was a Symptom, Wizarding People are Ignorant and easily lead, all hail me, all the way, and they look out for their own, bless her for putting up with my younger self and her mistakes, even when their own are trying to do stuff alone, i am aware, northpeach is editing, np-i did cry, screw them, sheeple, so stuff is different, the problem has not been fixed, there is no more werewolf register, there will be no dying like men, they hid in their homes while schoolchildren fought and died for their freedom, we aren't men anyway, we edited, wrr-HAILED
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 15:24:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21199871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viceandvirtue/pseuds/viceandvirtue
Summary: Skull had lied to the Arcobaleno about...everything, really for over 30 years. Sometimes he wonders what they'd think if they found out. And then the day comes that the do, and Skull-Harry- finds his past brought to light.original work by: northpeach & wolfsrainrulespodfic by: viceandvirtue





	Slip Up [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [northpeach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/northpeach/gifts), [wolfsrainrules](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfsrainrules/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Slip Up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15147179) by [northpeach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/northpeach/pseuds/northpeach), [wolfsrainrules](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfsrainrules/pseuds/wolfsrainrules). 

01 [Chapter 1](https://soundcloud.com/user-270754547/chapter-3)


End file.
